You Belong To Me
by make-my-heart-beat
Summary: River and the Doctor have some sexy time in the TARDIS and later appears a surprise visitor... M rated and you'll find out why ;
1. Chapter 1

"Come back to bed, Sweetie" River tried to give the Doctor her most seductive smile as she sat up in their bed, holding the TARDIS blue sheet to her chest. Her wild, dark blonde curly hair tumbled over her shoulders. "Look, love, we really need to find the last of The Silence, then there's less chance of them hurting you again"

"Honey, I've told you I'm fine" River smiled but it was a shaky one. The Silence had captured her a week ago to lure the Doctor there – they knew she was vital to him and so had taken her. She had endured water torture and by the time the Doctor had traced the signal (it had been weak as she got weaker) she had passed out. He hadn't been able to disguise his terror as she was the strongest woman he had ever encountered and he was pretty sure she'd never fainted before. He'd rescued her and not even bothered to kill any of them, that wasn't his way. His number one priority was her safety. As a result of the torture, she hadn't been able to shower at all since she'd been back, instead going to the swimming pool to cleanse herself. She hadn't even been able to be intimate with him, and he was worried as she was normally flirty and up for it eighty percent of the time, even now they had been married for six months.

"River, follow me." She gathered the sheet around her and padded across the floor. He put a protective arm around her waist and led her into their bathroom. There was a shower cubicle big enough for two, and when she realised he was taking her there she started to turn around. "No, River, we need to get past this. I know its hard for you but that is why I'm here"

"Sweetie, I can't. The Silence... that's how they tortured me" He knew. He had gently asked her about it and she'd told him everything. "Love, I will be in there with you. I will never leave your side" She took a deep breath and said Ok. She trusted him with her life and more. Even though she was completely terrified, she absolutely trusted this man without hesitation. He pulled her close to him and she buried her head in his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her back, gradually pulling the sheet off. Still holding her, he shuffled with her into the shower cubicle. She was taking deep breaths, and he went slowly. He shut the door without making a noise so that she didn't know. He remembered how she had looked when he'd found her, soaking wet in her khaki dress in a tiny box where water was dripping onto her. He reached for the 'Start' button and made sure the shower was away from her and wouldn't get her wet yet. "River, I'm about to turn the shower on. You're safe here with me" She nodded against his chest. She was strong. He pressed the button, holding her tightly. She tensed immediately and he felt tears on his shoulder. He brought his hands up to cup her face and stroked her tears away.

He kissed her tenderly, letting his fingers run through her hair and tipping her head back, and as she kissed him back she put her arms around his neck and he licked her lips and she opened her mouth to him. She wanted to forget all about what had happened. Still kissing her, the Doctor moved the shower so that it was running on her. She held him as close as physically possible, every muscle in her body tensed with terror yet she stayed for him. He had been gentle with her for the past week, and she hadn't felt like being sexually intimate with him as she had been terrorised from her capture.

She had thought she should keep up her image of being a strong woman, but he had seen through her, the only one who could, and told her bluntly not to act strong. So she had broken down in his arms and he had comforted her.

Back in the present, he took hold of the shower and sprayed her. She was shaking and trying hard not to cry. After a little while she was all wet and somehow the Doctor had managed to wet her thick curls. She reached for the shampoo and he grabbed it out of her hands. She didn't even question, she just blinked lazily and half-smiled at him. He rubbed the shampoo into her hair, massaging her head as she leaned back into him. He could feel her relaxing and she hugged him backwards, her arms reaching back around his torso. He felt the natural stirring when she pressed her well-formed buttocks into his groin. When he had finished shampooing her, he grabbed the shower gel and lathered it in his hands. He started with her waist, moving round to her toned stomach where her ribs ended and there was a dip before her hips started, forming one of the gorgeous curves of her figure. He worked up to her beautifully round breasts. He pinched her nipples and she pressed into his groin even more. He thrust his hips into her buttocks and she felt him. She let her head fall back so it rested on his shoulder and he kissed her neck, sucking as he went. She needed him closer so turned round and kissed him with more vigour. She felt more awake than she had in a week. Her hands wandered over his torso and down to his hips, pinching his gorgeous Time Lord skin. She groped his buttocks, squeezing and feeling his eagerness pressed against her hip. He lifted her up onto the shower seat and they paused. "I don't want to push you, love. Are you ready to... do that again?"

"Yes, Sweetie, I'll be good again when I've got a most recent memory of in the shower, especially with you" she winked at him. He pushed her knees apart, stepped closer then entered her. She was happy to let him do the work (this time) and he thrusted tenderly into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, strong legs toned from crouching and running. He went the slowest he'd ever been, normally she would get on top or take control after a while but there was something different about her since she had got back, like she'd lost some of her dominance. She held onto the rail that was conveniently placed above her head, getting used to him taking control. She remembered the last time he had dominated her, she had found it surprisingly hot to be taken control of. He knew just how to get it back, though. After a little while they both felt the building climax and she took him deeper and bit his shoulder as they came together, his face buried in her hair, River moaning with sheer pleasure. "Oh, _yes_, Sweetie. Ahhhhh" her pelvic floor muscles squeezed him hard as she took short yet satisfied breaths and clenched her thighs.

River's reaction stirred something deep inside the Doctor, knowing that she was ok now, back to normal (hopefully, anyway). He even hoped she would start her constant flirting again.

"Honey, I hope you've got more of that because I'm going to need a lot more satisfaction now I feel myself again" she proclaimed with a massive, wicked grin on her face. "Well I intend to take full advantage of that, sexy"

"I thought that was your name for the TARDIS..."

"Well, both of you are sexy in different ways. And technically you have some of her in you as you were in fact conceived in that wretched bunk bed in the other room" River winked. Without warning the Doctor quickly withdrew from her and picked her up bridal style, carried her out of the shower and into their bedroom, kicking the door shut. River felt the adrenaline rush of spontaneity and thrummed with anticipation. The Doctor practically threw her onto their large bed and she giggled. "Mmm, Sweetie, what are – " She never had the chance to finish her sentence as the Doctor covered her mouth with his, his hands in her nearly dry hair. Her arms snaked around his chest and her hands held his shoulders as she thrusted her hips upwards, eager to have him inside her again. He pushed her hips back down onto the bed and he broke the kiss. "No, you're supposed to be taking things easy" he explained with a cheeky grin. "Put your arms above your head and keep them there". He was unusually commanding and she loved it. She did as he'd told her and he moved upwards, kissing her wrists and down her arms. He kissed her armpits, which made her shiver with delight. He got to her breasts and bit each one very lightly. He then sucked her nipples until she was thrusting at him again. He repeated the action of pushing her hips down onto the bed but kept them there this time. He moved his head downwards and licked her belly button. "Ahhh" River gasped outwardly, squirming. He kissed down to her left hip bone, now holding her thighs to keep her from thrusting, and bit her there, leaving a mark. She moaned with pleasure. He did the same to her right hip bone and she all but growled with impatience. He grazed his teeth down to her pubic hair, and started licking the very top of her clitoris. She thrusted involuntarily this time. "River" he spoke into her opening, "I will tie you to this bed if you do that once more". He wasn't joking, and she had a major urge to do it just to get tied up. She'd do it later. Right now she needed him inside her. What she wasn't prepared for, however, was him entering her with his tongue and starting to thrust with it. Normally she was the one who would pleasure him by massaging him down there or bringing him to orgasm with her mouth. He hadn't done this for at least five months. She was normally in control. Not this time, though. He was going to give her pleasure and be in control at the same time. He waggled his tongue around, knowing he must be doing it well from the amount of moaning she was doing. He was glad he had a long tongue so that he could reach her. He carried on for a few minutes, thriving on the ache he was getting in his tongue. It suddenly dawned on him how selfless he was in the bedroom now, in the beginning they had both fought for dominance, even the first time he had met her they had both tried to lead. The meeting that had changed his life in the biggest way. He kept his mind off of her death, they never talked about the fact that his future was her past and his firsts were her lasts. It was tragic, yes, but they had each other for five years – two months of very complex calculations and no companions around to distract him had led to the triumphant conclusion of how much time he would have with her.

Back to the present, she was close. They'd had enough sex to know when the other was close. He went as far in with his tongue as he could possible go as she started to clench. He pushed harder, as fast as he could, until she was shouting his name. His real name, not just "Doctor". He'd told her his real name at their wedding, as he needed to say the vows officially. The sound of it coming from her mouth was like the sound of heaven.

Now that she was conveniently soaking wet in her opening and due to the amount of moaning and shouting that she'd done, he was fully hard and throbbing again. Using her narcoticised state to his advantage, he grabbed a pair of handcuffs (they had four pairs between them – it had been the best wedding night in history), straddled her and cuffed her wrists to the rail on their headboard. She gasped and struggled against them. He couldn't help but use that opportunity to take a photo of her to add to their private collection. He eased himself into her, groaning quietly at how slick she was and therefore how easily his rock hard erection entered her. He could tell that River was longing to take control, suck him off and ride him until she'd come at least four more times and could no longer walk properly. But no, this was his time to take control of her. Using the rail she was cuffed to as leverage, he thrusted into her as hard and fast as possible, when they were both close he withdrew, stunned that he had this much self control. River opened her mouth to shout at him but he brought his lips crashing down on hers then told her urgently to get on all fours in front of him. Never had she obeyed him so quickly. She held the rail for support and he entered her from behind, banging into her to get him there. It didn't take long. She was even thrusting her buttocks into him to come as quickly as possible. 'Oh, River' the Doctor exclaimed, his member throbbing with anticipation. 'Come for me, Doctor' she gasped, and he did. He hammered into her so hard that his hip bones hit her buttocks. The feeling of him filling her and the friction made her come so hard she collapsed yet needed more. 'I'm not all the way there, Doctor. I need to ride you'

He didn't hesitate to untie her; he was already hard again at the image of her riding him. They were so obsessed with each other; they often had times where they would just have sex for two whole days, in every room and every position. It was a miracle that she didn't get pregnant, although the TARDIS had very kindly fitted River with an implant that meant it wasn't possible.

When they'd hurriedly got the handcuffs off, she grabbed them and before he knew what was happening, he was cuffed where River had been five seconds ago. She crawled towards him and he longed to grab her breasts and suck them like he had a short while ago. He was even harder at the memory of what she'd done to him the last time she had handcuffed him to the bed. He moaned in anticipation. She also remembered the last time and she remembered how much gratitude he'd shown her afterwards, it made her grin just to see how hard he got, he must be thinking about it too.

She decided to try something she'd been tempted to do for a while, so after hurriedly taking him inside her and riding out her orgasm she straddled his chest then worked her way up so she was sitting on his neck. He felt her moist arousal on his neck and considered begging her to grab his member and suck him until he came, but last time he'd done that she had boasted about making him beg for weeks. Now he remembered why he had begged her, she was the embodiment of sexual attraction and satisfaction. She was also irresistible – ever since he had learned she was half Time Lord he knew he wasn't alone and he desperately wanted to be with her for many more years than they had and keep her to himself. He also wanted to have children, and he was thinking about mentioning it soon. Sitting astride him, her full breasts heaving as she breathed and her thighs and abdomen still glistening from the mix of both their sweat, she pulled his head forward so he was kissing her lower abdomen, turning her on and biting her hips and all the skin he could reach. She thrusted as his neck got slicker with her juices.

She shifted and surprised him by suddenly taking his rock hard member in her mouth and humming to make him even more likely to beg for her. The vibration went right through him, and he thrusted into her mouth, making her gag. She stopped and brought her eyes up to meet his. 'Oh, you're going to pay for that'. River was dangerous when he did that, it had only happened once before and last time she had tied him to the bed using all four pairs of handcuffs – one for each wrist and ankle – and she had left him there for three hours. She got up off of the bed and reached into her bedside drawer. She could have anything in there, he was hurriedly trying to compose an apology in his head – this was supposed to be a time for him to pleasure her. She held something behind her back and closed the drawer. 'Have you ever gagged, Doctor?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Um, no, I haven't...'

'Well it's not a pleasant experience and one I hope never to encounter again.'

'River, I'm –' But she pressed a finger against his mouth, used her other one to hold his mouth open and then proceeded to make him gag. She used a pair of tweezers so the unpleasant taste of the cold metal made it worse. Once content that he now knew how she felt, she took the tweezers and held them dangerously near to his now not so hard member. Seeing the look of terror in his eyes she gave him a sarcastic smile.

'River... Melody... Please don't do anything with those, I am so sorry for making you gag, it was like a reflex and –'

'Making excuses isn't going to get you anywhere, especially in me. I'm really not in the mood anymore' She looked disappointed and close to tears.

She left, taking a dressing gown with her. She had never been angry at him this quickly before, he was kicking himself, not so much for the actual action that had made her angry but for just assuming she was completely back to normal again, right now she was about to go to the swimming pool to cool off and refresh, she always did that when she wasn't in a great mood. The only problem was, he was still handcuffed to the bed...

'River?' he shouted as loudly as he could. Her mood would be made worse by the fact he hadn't got her all the way there, she hated it when she was horny and unsatisfied. 'Don't you bloody well dare make me beg you, come back'

Nothing. Suddenly he thought of all the things she might do, she could have gone to get something to hurt him with, anything. She loved him, yes, but she got pretty angry at times. And there was also the small problem that she had been raised as a weapon to kill him...

He was awoken by the door opening about an hour later. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was damp. She'd been in the swimming pool. He didn't dare say a word to her. Without looking at him she threw the towel onto the floor, grabbed a blindfold and tied it around his head so he couldn't see. He jumped slightly at the feel of her hands on the insides of his thighs, massaging up to his groin. She was silent, normally she'd at least start a conversation. As he couldn't see or hear her, he had no idea whether she was still angry with him or whether she wanted to apologise. He wasn't going to assume anything, that would get him nowhere, definitely not untied. He was hard now, and her hand was stroking him up and down. He thrusted into her hand, he knew she liked that. He felt her climb further up the bed. He gasped and moaned when she sank down onto him, enveloping him inside her. She rocked back and forward, setting a rhythm. She had obviously been pretty keen to get an orgasm as she started circling her hips – the sign that she was very close – earlier than usual, although who knew with her? She went faster until he felt her clench around him and breathe very heavily. This was the first time she hadn't made a noise when she came, so something was wrong. He needed to find out what that was, so he waited patiently to be released. Talking of release, he was pretty close and only needed a few more thrusts but she seemed to have stopped. He sighed in frustration, this would put him in a bad mood if he didn't get his release. She was still on him, so he thrusted into her.

River felt his insistent thrusting, he must be close. She didn't know what she should do anymore, she moved with him for him to come, then slowly climbed off of the bed. Her thighs and hips ached, she needed to be on her own again and go and relax somewhere. She pulled on a short dressing gown and made her way to the TARDIS console. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she pulled levers and pressed buttons to get her moving. The TARDIS knew exactly where she was going. She left the Doctor a note on the console.

He found it an hour later when he had finally managed to access his sonic screwdriver and undo the handcuffs.

_I need to be on my own for a couple of days. You probably know where I am, so come and find me after two days. I'm sure you can think of something to keep you occupied. _

_Just remember what I told you in my vows at our wedding and you will find me._

_x_

He would need a while to work it out, she had said many things. He tried to go through it in his head...

He hurried to where she kept her things to work out what she was doing. She'd taken the vortex manipulator, her gun and her diary. She hadn't taken any clothes...

In his head he'd memorised what she'd said at their wedding. She'd written it in her diary so that explained why she'd taken that; she never made anything easy for him. He went to visit Donna's granddad Wilf before he attempted to go after River. The elderly man was pleased to see him, surprised at his different face yet clearly conflicted over the fact that Donna couldn't see him. He filled the Doctor in on what the family had been doing recently and they both managed to keep their emotions under control.

Back at the TARDIS, he decided to go after the Silence. He went to where they'd been last time when they'd captured what he most valued. He wasn't going to use a gun so he gripped his sonic screwdriver tightly. 'Hello' he said to them cheerily before starting to destroy their ship, keeping them all within view. Suddenly there was a shout and a figure appeared, shooting them down. His immediate emotion was relief, River had come to her senses. He grinned and moved around to see her.

It wasn't River...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated this in ages, but I've started writing more chapters so there is definitely more to come :)**

* * *

><p>'Hello Dad'<p>

'This isn't possible'

'You weren't there when I woke up again, you mourned me but I was still alive. I travelled around the universe a bit and then kept coming across these charming things' Jenny referred to the Silence. The Doctor was still in shock. His daughter was fighting alongside him, the girl he thought he'd ever see again.

They were cornered, not knowing how. A massive ray suddenly wiped out each Silence in turn and they caught a brief glimpse of River before she pressed the button on the vortex manipulator strapped to her forearm. The Doctor sighed, wishing she'd stayed so he could at least talk to her.

'Who was that?' Jenny asked, a light frown gracing her face. 'That was my wife' he smiled. 'Her name is River Song and she is the most dangerous, passionate, and adorable woman I have ever met'

'Why didn't she stay?'

'Well... Let's just say we had a tiny disagreement yesterday and she wanted some time alone' Jenny didn't look convinced. 'She's a challenging woman. It's all worth it, but she is volatile'

'You need to apologise and talk to her' Jenny instructed.

'Why do I need to apologise?'

'Because you were probably in the wrong' she teased.

As soon as they were back in the TARDIS the Doctor paced all around the console, poking the sides of his head in manic consideration. What had she said at their wedding that would tell him where she was?

Oh.

She wouldn't make it that simple. She could have houses anywhere and everywhere. In different time streams. Like a needle in a haystack, a hay-like needle...

'Oh, think, _think, _THINK!' he demanded of his usually brilliant brain.

'_You will always find me, even when I don't want to be found...'_

Where would you go if you didn't want to be found?

Hang on a minute...

That was it. Oh, brilliant! He grinned and set the TARDIS into motion.

'So, um, Jenny, what have you been doing all this time?'

'Well, after I was conscious again I flew off in their ship to see the universe. I've got your adventurous streak' she grinned.

'Well of course you have. No child of mine wouldn't' he teased.

'So how do you know where to find River?'

'Well, I was thinking where she'd go if she didn't want to be found and then I remembered she always wants to be found – she loves me no matter what I do and we've proved enough times how far we'd go to save the other... So she'll be somewhere I've been before. She will have worked out in her diary where I know of and where I don't and she'll have chosen a location where we can relax a bit, she's recovering from being captured by the Silence last week so she needs somewhere really relaxing, so by that and by how in tune we are with each other I have a strong feeling she'll be in her beach house in 5239...'

'Let's hope you're right then' Jenny smiled.

'Oh I will be...'

'So, erm, this is a bit awkward but would it be alright to stay with you for a while?' she looked unsure of herself.

'Of course you can... I mean I get why its awkward, we don't really know each other but yes I think it'll be good for us, we can have adventures, not dangerous ones mind you' he quickly stated, 'and it'll be good for River to have another woman around too. We're here' he said calmly, landing haphazardly as usual, taking the brakes off for the first time so she wouldn't hear him.

At their wedding (well, after the universe was back to normal) she had told him that she knew, and had proof, that he would always find her. She explained that being the child of the TARDIS she was linked to it so that she could always be found. He'd asked her what would happen if she didn't want to be found, what if he made her so angry she never wanted to see him again, and she'd simply told him that she knew their time together was short enough anyway so she wouldn't go anywhere the TARDIS couldn't find her.

He asked Jenny quietly to stay inside the TARDIS and made her promise to not fly off in it. He disabled the lever used to take off just in case, she was his daughter after all. After showing her to the room he was sure it had just made for her, he left her gawking at the impressive wardrobe of clothes and books about the universe in the bedroom.

He walked gingerly up the path of the huge pale blue house that stood only a few metres from the sandy beach. He knocked on the door, hoping to whatever was up in the sky that she was in there.

He heard footsteps in the hall and prepared himself.

The door opened and there stood River, holding a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>I love reviews nearly as much as River loves the Doctor ;)<strong>


End file.
